


uwu

by NordicWannabe



Series: Insomnia Songfics [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: EVERYONE WANTED A HAPPY END AND HERE IT IS, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's another songfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe
Summary: After you catch Leviathan singing in the middle of the night the two of you spend the night in silent denial and panic as neither of you can sleep.Then Levi starts singing again.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Insomnia Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646722
Comments: 23
Kudos: 178





	uwu

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> I 1000% did NOT expect the first part to get the reaction it did! So thank you to all of you that commented and left kudos every last one of them was greatly appreciated!
> 
> Special thanks to -eille- for sending me the link that helped me discover this song! 
> 
> Here's the song if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWcrfp_dXKM
> 
> Hope you enjoy~! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay Sweet Everyone! You're all awesome!
> 
> 💙💙💙

They say that blue light is bad for anyone to fall asleep under. Leviathan begged to differ. His lights had absolutely no effect on his sleeping habits. He was, however, absolutely certain that tonight it was because you were there next to him. The pair of you laying side by side on the shikibuton he bought on akuzon “on accident” and “totally not for your dumb normie sleepover.” 

Both of you knew better. 

The night had been a fun one, not unlike many you’d shared before. But rather than scurry back to your room at 4am after many hours of gaming, anime and pizza you remained there with him. The two of you had decided that it was time to pack it in for the night after neither of you could even focus on anything. Your sleep-addled minds were far too incoherent to take a character from one end of the screen to the other. 

Pulling out the soft Japanese mattress both of you had all but collapsed into the pillowy surface, allowing its plush softness to consume you whole. Leviathan counted his blessings that you were using separate blankets because he was certain he would have made an utter fool of himself by shrieking if you bumped him at all.

He still might at this rate.

Frustrated that he couldn’t sleep when you were so soundly knocked out next to him he put on his headphones and began searching deviltube for something calming to listen to. He didn’t want anything too upbeat or too slow. Either of those would only make it harder to sleep. Stumbling upon a familiar title, he sighed. This would do for now.

Leviathan had barely realized he was singing along with the words the second they started. Somehow managing to keep his voice low so he wouldn’t wake you.

_ I'm startin' to feel some sort of way _

_ You give me goosebumps every day _

_ And when you look at me and smile I wanna say _

_ "I-I think you're okay" _

You, on the other hand, weren’t asleep at all. Suffering much in the same way he was, your anxieties had almost exhausted you enough to sleep. Everything was going to be fine. That is until you heard that same soothing voice you’d stumbled upon several nights ago. This time though, you understood what he was saying perfectly. And it made matters so, so much worse. 

His voice was soft and sweet and ridiculously soothing. The quality of it made it clear that he was untrained but after many thousands of years anyone would be decent at singing. 

You made it a point to continue pretending to be asleep. Especially when you felt the futon shift as he turned towards you and began quietly singing to your “sleeping” face.

_ Your stupid face makes me insane _

_ My heart feels like it's wrapped up in cellophane _

_ And every time I try to unwrap the pain _

_ I-I feel so ashamed _

_ Oh but you don't know how I feel mmhm _

_ It's like every day I'm runnin' uphill _

Was this a love song? You dared wonder if he’d written the lyrics himself from the sounds of them. All the sensations surrounding you made it extremely hard not to reveal yourself. The warm blankets on top of you, his tender, gentle voice in your ears and the running of his hand through your hair were altogether relaxing and anxiety-inducing. 

Wait.

He was touching you. He was really touching you. You felt as your heart hammered in your chest while he curled a bit of hair around his finger, blissfully unaware that you were now very, very awake and, even worse, enjoying the sensation. Feeling his hand slip from your hair, it took every single shred of willpower not to reach out and pull his hand back so he could continue. 

It was all so much to take it and all very different from everything you knew to be true.

Was it possible? Did he really feel the same way as you? He was probably just singing a song he knew or something. Maybe he was half asleep and thought you were Ruri-chan. It was no big deal right?

_ Oh, why can't I just spit it out and tell you right now _

_ That you're the one I want out loud? _

_ I guess I'll stop here and not hint at all _

_ That you're the one I've fallen for _

_ But if you ever think of me as anything more _

_ I'll be here at you call _

Shit.

Beguiling hope mixed with tentative fear began to replace denial as you became certain he was singing to you. 

You heard him shuffle a bit as he stopped singing and the sound of something landing gently against the glass surface of one of his tables. He moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable without the use of one of his body pillows. He was certain you’d think he was weird for using one of them  _ while _ you were over.

He certainly hadn’t hoped you’d want to snuggle up to him.

Once everything finally settled in the room you began to drift off once more. The oceanic theme and the sound of the water filtering in the tank at the back of the room made it very easy to fall asleep. The constant white noise of it all brought your thoughts to a dull hum. You could handle them in the morning.

Until you couldn’t.

“.....love you.”

Your eyes flew open. His back was facing you and perhaps he’d been sleep talking. His voice had been almost silent. Blinking you couldn’t help but smile wearily, even the glee rushing through your veins wasn’t enough to fully wake you up again. 

Nothing was stopping you. You could use your exhaustion as an excuse if you truly needed to

Ever so softly and gently you took one of his hands in yours and held it tightly. Your faint mumble behind him and sudden contact immediately woke Leviathan up. Fear rushed through his veins. Had you heard him?  _ Exactly how much did you hear? _

His fears were only confirmed and alleviated when he registered your quiet words.

“....love you too.”

Leviathan certainly wasn’t sleeping that night. 


End file.
